Warming Embrace
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Henry Jekyll feels depressed about Mina's relationship with Tom Sawyer. One to cheer up the poor doctor would be gentleman thief Rodney Skinner. Slash, rated R for sexuality.


**Title: _Warming Embrace_**

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ (c) 20th Century Fox, Alan Moore & Kevin O'Niel. All literary characters (c) their respective creators.

**Author's Note:** With the lack of slash around here, I may as well step in and bring in some slash. It is only a little break from the Tom/Mina/Henry triangle. Since Jekyll/Skinner is my favorite slash pairing, I will write it, but it will have an R rating due to some swearing and sexuality. I might as well write something until an idea for what to do next in **_Black Summons_** comes to mind.

* * *

His cabin was dark and silent as he curled into a fetal position on his bunk, wearing only his white shirt and black trousers. He was lonely, depressed and broken hearted. When he noticed that the one woman he desired, Wilhelmina Harker was interested in romancing with Tom Sawyer, Henry Jekyll's world shattered.

Henry thought that Mina was the right woman he found. He thought she was the perfect one. For years, Henry wanted to be loved, but his alter ego Edward Hyde had made it difficult for him. Hyde had a bad reputation for rape and murder, Henry felt too disgraced by Hyde to have anyone to love. Mina was not afraid of Hyde as much as Hyde's victims were, that was why Henry thought that the vampire woman could accept him.

Dr. Jekyll sadly groaned as silver tears rolled down his cheeks. Mina had Tom to romance with and Henry still had no one. The only company Henry had was Edward, and the brute alter ego always taunted the poor doctor.

_"You lost,"_ Edward teased. _"The Yank won with his charming looks and optimistic attitude! You can't get a woman with your looks fading off from aging, you're too weak and pathetic to do a damn thing!"_

He did not answer Hyde, Henry knew that his alter ego was right. What good was a skinny, pale doctor for a lovely woman such as Mina? Compared to young, handsome, yellow haired Tom, Henry was older and not very sure about his looks. The only face Henry saw in his reflection was an image of Edward's hideous, ape like features. Henry had tried not to use looks, but be a polite gentleman he was brought to be whenever he approached Mina, only that he always became too shy to speak out.

Copper colored hair was limp and untidy on the head that rested on the pillow. Breathing uneven due to groans and whimpers. The coziness of the soft mattress was not enough to keep him comfortable, Henry just wanted to remain miserable in his cabin away from the _League_.

_"Here you are,"_ taunted Edward, _"lying here being as useless as the worm you are. I am worth more than you are! You could have won her if you had let me help you! You have always needed my help. Fucking weakling who can't stand on his own two feet without me!"_

Henry buried his oval shaped face into his pillow; unable to take Edward's teasing any longer. Suddenly, the doctor broke into muffled sobs. Long, lean hands grasping at his knees. His frail body was shaking as he sobbed. He was alone with only the monster within him for company, Henry just felt unwanted and unloved.

* * *

Rodney Skinner sat at the dining table, enjoying a glass of scotch during the afternoon meal. He slid his dark glasses down the bridge of his nose to look with his invisible eyes around at the other members sitting at the table. With the absense of the late Allan Quatermain and the treacherous Dorian Gray, all the remaining _League_ members were seated down, but one of them was missing. Remaining member Henry Jekyll was not with others for some reason.

The invisible man adjusted his glasses back into place. "Has anyone seen Dr. Jekyll?" he asked, bringing up the subject of Henry's absence.

"He hasn't come out of his cabin all day," replied Nemo, scratching his dark beard. "I have noticed that he didn't join us earlier in the mourning."

Mina's cold blue gaze lifted from her cup of tea to the conversation. "I thought he would have been in the library," she said, "he wasn't there when I checked. That means he's still in his cabin."

Tom, who had been sitting next to Mina, scratched the back of his neck. "Perhaps he's not feeling well," he suggested.

Nemo crossed his arms over his blue uniformed chest. "If he is not well, someone should talk to him." The Indian's dark eyes darted towards the others.

"I'll check on him," said Skinner, after gulping down the rest of his scotch. "Whatever is going on with him, I can talk to him about it." He grabbed his hat, which was lying on his lap, he stood up from the table and left.

After Skinner had left, Mina spoke out. "I'm not too sure if Skinner will have any luck speaking with the doctor." Since she had spent most of her time with Tom, Mina did not even see any change in Henry's behavior. She regretted not being able to take a bit of time with Henry.

"It's alright," said Tom optimistically. He placed a hand gently on Mina's white arm. "I think Skinner may be able to speak to Jekyll without difficulty."

"Maybe," said Mina doubtfully. She knew Skinner was a nuisance and could end up irritating Henry.

"It's probably Hyde who could be the doctor's problem," said Nemo. "Hopefully the doctor might talk it out with Skinner."

* * *

Rodney fingered with the cigarette case in the pocket of his duster as he approached Henry's door. It seemed right that he would speak to Henry. When Skinner was badly burned after the first mission, Henry treated the wounds during the journey to Kenya for Allan's burial. Sucking in a deep breath, he knocked on the hard surface with a gloved hand.

"Who is it?" asked Henry's voice from the other side. By the sound of his voice, Henry was not very happy, he sounded more depressed.

"It's Skinner," the invisible thief replied. "May I come in to talk to you?"

"I guess."

He opened the door and went into the cabin. Rodney saw Henry sitting on the bunk with his head bowed. The invisible man sat down on the bunk next to Henry.

"Are you alright?" asked Skinner.

"Not really." Henry lifted his head. His eyes were red rimmed and watery. Skinner guessed that either Henry had a cold or had been weeping.

"What's bothering you?" Skinner's hand slipped across Henry's back and gripped the shoulder gently.

"It's..." Henry started, slightly whimpering, "Mina, s-she has been with Tom a lot. I think she l-loves him."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I have fallen for her, Skinner. She doesn't care about me, she chose Tom." Tears rolled down Henry's cheeks as he whimpered.

Rodney pulled Henry closer so their bodies touched; the invisible man calmly hushed Henry down. "Did you even tell her that you fell for her?"

Henry shook his head as he sniffled. "I wish I did."

"Don't worry about it, Jekyll." Skinner made a friendly pat on Henry's shoulder. "You may get another chance. I'm here for you." As Henry turned his face to Skinner, their lips met into a kiss.

Jekyll's slate colored eyes went wide as his lips were locked with the painted lips of Skinner. "Oh God," he gasped out as he separated from the kiss.

"It was my fault Doc," said Rodney. It was a weird feeling for two men to be kissing.

"No, don't blame yourself. It wasn't that bad." Henry's face blushed scarlet. "You can call me Henry if you like."

"You can call me Rodney if you like," returned Skinner. He took off his gloves and tossed them on the floor. Lusting to touch with bare hands. Rodney pressed one hand against Henry's cheek, which felt fuzzy from the sideburn, Rodney's other hand stroked back Henry's hair.

In reaction, Henry's lean arms wrapped around Skinner's waist. Henry moaned as his neck was showered by many of Skinner's kisses. Then, Henry broke off from the embrace and stood up, his fingers began to unfasten the front of his shirt.

Skinner also stood up in front of Henry. The invisible man removed his glasses and placed them in his pocket, unbuttoned his duster and slipped it off, and then he tossed his hat on the floor. He stood there invisible except for his painted face.

Henry slipped off his own shirt and his trousers fell to his ankles after he unfastened the front. Pale, naked body glowing before Skinner's eyes. Skinner had seen Henry bare from waist up when they first met. Henry was tall and lanky; a thin layer of tight muscles laced Henry's bones and knotted on his abdomen. Now that Henry was completely naked, Skinner saw that Henry had long slender legs, untouched by sunlight and unmarked by blemishes.

He could not help it; Skinner wrapped his arms around Henry's torso. Sliding his hands down Henry's back, Skinner pressed his palms against Henry's buttocks and squeezed. They felt much nicer than Mina's buttocks; Henry was firm and shapely while Mina's felt soft and round.

"This feels improper," said Henry.

"I know," Skinner silenced Henry with a kiss. The invisible thief felt along his spine Henry's smooth fingertips. Skinner's kisses moved down Henry's jaw to the throat, then across Henry's flat, smooth chest.

"Rodney?" asked Henry shyly.

"Yes, Henry?" asked Skinner, looking up to Henry's face.

"When you look at my face, what do you see?"

"Well..." started Skinner, "I see that you are pale, with dark reddish hair and sideburns, and you have rather nice eyes. Your eyes are like rain clouds, a dark, gloomy mix of grays and blues. If you smiled more often you would look more handsome."

Henry smiled. "Do I look more handsome now?"

"Yes. I am afraid that when you look upon my face, you only see a mask of paint. When my mask is removed, you can't see a thing."

"Let me remove the mask." Henry broke off from the embrace to snatch a handkerchief. "I don't want to see the mask, I want the real you, even if you are invisible." He approached Skinner and began to wipe away the grease paint from the invisible face.

"I also want the real you, Henry," said Skinner as the paint was cleaned off. "Even if you can turn into a hideous monster."

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Henry Jekyll and Rodney Skinner melted together into a warming embrace.

* * *

Mina Harker made her way down the corridor to Jekyll's cabin. Skinner was taking an awful long time to speak with Henry. The vampire thought Skinner was just being more of a nuisance instead of talking.

She continued to glide down the corridor, her black skirts flowing behind her. Mina just wanted to make sure that Henry was not having any difficulties with Skinner. If Henry still had a problem after speaking with Skinner, Mina would have to help.

Her pace slowed down to a gentle trot. Biting her lower lip, Mina approached the door.

* * *

Skinner rolled onto his side on the bunk to face the doctor next to him. Henry was lying on his back, with his head rested in a pillow; he looked more relaxed, none of those gloomy, nervous expressions were haunting his features. With his eyes closed, Henry appeared to be sleeping.

The blanket that the two lay under was only covered them from waist down. With invisible fingers, Skinner drew gentle circles on Henry's exposed chest and upper abdomen. The invisible man traced down Henry's pale stomach, causing Henry to groan.

Henry opened his eyes. "Rodney?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rodney. He slid his hand upward on Henry's torso to the chest. Skinner could feel Henry's heart beat going at a steady rhythm.

"Much better." Henry rubbed one hand down the side of the invisible form that made the lump under the blanket.

"Glad to hear that." Rodney moved his face over Henry's chest and began kissing the pale skin. He planted kisses over Henry's abdomen, and then he moved the blanket aside to kiss the lower abdominal area near the groin.

"Oh Rodney," moaned Henry. "Please... do more." The doctor rubbed Skinner's back in return for the kissing.

Skinner did as Henry requested. An invisible tongue slid against Henry's skin. More groans escaped Henry's mouth as Skinner licked over the navel. Rodney licked over Henry's torso. As Rodney's tongue touched Henry's nipple, there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Jekyll? Mr. Skinner? Is everything alright?" asked Mina's voice.

The two were startled out of what they were doing, both pulling the blanket over their bodies. Rodney jumped out of the bunk and ran to get his coat.

"I'll go out and speak to her," Skinner whispered, placing on his coat, paint, glasses, gloves and hat.

"What will you tell her?" asked Henry, sitting up with his blanket slipping down his chest.

"I will just tell her that you have a cold and talking with someone made you feel better. If she wants to speak to you, I will tell her you're sleeping."

"Good plan." Henry lay back down wrapping the blanket about him.

* * *

Rodney walked outside, shutting the door behind. There was Mina, gazing with her cold blue eyes and hands on her hips.

"Everything is alright," said Skinner with a smirk. "Henry just had a cold, he felt better after he and I talked."

"Perhaps I should talk with him," said Mina. She began to grab for the doorknob.

"Uh... he's sleeping!" Skinner quickly stated, causing Mina to stop. "Maybe you can speak to him later."

"Are you sure?"

"He asked me to stay with him until he fell asleep. He had his eyes shut when you knocked on the door."

"Very well," said Mina coolly, "I will check on him in an hour." Mina walked back down the hall without another word.

Skinner walked away in the opposite direction. He took a cigarette out of the case from his pocket and lit it up with a match. As he inhaled the tobacco smoke, he thought about Henry.

* * *

Henry curled up into a ball; he was completely naked under the warm covers. What happened between him and Skinner was wonderful. The touching, kissing, embracing and licking, it made Henry's entire body tingle.

_"So that is how you make yourself better?"_ asked Hyde's voice, which had been silent for a while. _"By letting that crook fuck you?"_

_"He was comforting me,"_ replied Henry. _"I felt so loved, I hope to do it again."_ He could not ignore the swelling in his groin as he thought about the love he and Skinner made.

_"You were always the submissive runt in the bed, Henry!_"

Henry did not respond, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom without any covering. Perhaps a cold shower may help him shake him out of the feeling from the warming embrace.

* * *

**End Note:** Yeah, my slash fan fiction is not always so good. I am weird when it comes to slash. I always thought Skinner and Jekyll made a cute couple. 


End file.
